supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Fisher
|nationality= (2019-present) (2018-2019) |}}Jordan William Fisher (born 24 April 1994) is an American singer, dancer and actor. He represents Ghana, having changed it before the start of Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown. Fisher formerly represented Moldova from The Kardashians vs. The West Family until the 2019 Indianapolis 500. He is also the winning celebrity from season 25 of Dancing with the Stars. Biography Retrieved from abc.com 2016 was a breakout year for multi-talented artist Jordan Fisher, whose talent clearly knows no boundaries, from TV to music to film and, most recently, Broadway. In January, Fisher's take as Doody in FOX's Emmy-winning broadcast of Grease: LIVE earned him critical acclaim and was deemed the show's breakout star by MTV and People Magazine. That spring, he released his first single, "All About Us," which was produced by Oak Felder (Alessia Cara, Arianna Grande, Rihanna) and melded influences of pop/soul/R&B. The song was the #2 most added song and a top 30 hit at pop radio. In August, Fisher released his self-titled EP, which debuted #18 on the Billboard Heatseeker album chart. After performing on The Today Show, the ESPY's Red Carpet Special and opening for Alicia Keys at the Apple Music Festival, Fisher was tagged to perform the end title credit to Disney's hit animated feature film Moana with award-winning songwriter/producer Lin-Manual Miranda. Fisher, who has been called out by Miranda as "super-talented," saw a lifelong dream of performing on Broadway come to fruition when he joined the cast of Miranda's uber-hit Hamilton, where he took on the dual roles of John Laurens and Philip Hamilton. When ABC was curating the music for When We Rise, an eight-hour miniseries event with music guiding the four and a half decade storyline, they looked no further than Fisher to cover the 70's classic, "I'd Love to Change the World." The song opened the two-hour premiere, directed by Gus Van Sant. The underlying thread to all Fisher's success across the board is music. He's not just a multi-talented performer but also a storyteller. His influences are diverse and can be traced back to his days growing up in a football town outside of Birmingham, Alabama, where he cultivated his tastes by listening to everything from Luther Vandross to Metallica while simultaneously developing his acting skills at the Birmingham-based Red Mountain Theatre Company. With a bright future in front of him, 2017 is sure to be another banner year as Fisher readies his debut full-length album. This fall he will release his new single "MESS" with Hollywood Records. Trivia *At 23 years old, Jordan is the youngest male celebrity to win Dancing with the Stars. **He is the second youngest celebrity to win it after Laurie Hernandez in season 23. *Jordan set the new record for perfect scores in a season with 9, breaking the record of eight set by Bindi Irwin and Laurie Hernandez. Fisher, Jordan Category:Males Category:1994 Births Category:Living people Category:American singers Category:American actors Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Winners Category:Season 25 Stars